Various bags are known in the art to facilitate the transport of smaller items. These include purses, knapsacks, backpacks, duffel bags, luggage, and specialty bags. A golf bag, for example, has become an indispensable part of any golfer's inventory. Typically, a golf bag includes one or more pockets for storing smaller golf accessories such as balls, tees, golf gloves, ball markers, divot repair tools, rain gear and windbreakers. Each pocket has an opening through which one may place items in and retrieve items from. A zipper normally closes the opening.
A zipper, however, is often undesirable due to the time and effort required to actuate the zipper as needed to effectively retrieve and/or retain an item. As the game of golf requires frequent access to golf accessories contained within golf bag pockets, a zipper is often particularly undesirable as applied to golf bag pockets. Indeed, a pocket having a zipper requires that the zipper be actuated in one direction to retrieve an item from the pocket, and then actuated in the opposite direction to effectively retain any items remaining therein. Similarly, where the retrieved item is replaced in the pocket, the zipper must be first actuated to open the pocket, and again actuated to close the pocket. Thus, for any particular item that must be retrieved from the pocket and later replaced, a user must actuate the associated zipper a total of four times.
In addition, a zipper is prone to mechanical failure. Indeed, the zipper may become deformed from use and wear over time, or may become caught in the surrounding fabric, thus rendering the zipper ineffective at least temporarily. The tendency for mechanical failure is exacerbated where a zipper is implemented around the perimeter of a pocket or where the pocket is irregularly shaped, such that the zipper requires actuation over or around a curve.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pocket closure device that facilitates quick and easy access to items contained within a pocket. What is also needed is a pocket closure device that minimizes a risk of mechanical failure of the device. Further what is needed is a pocket closure device that automatically and effectively secures pocket contents.
Such devices are disclosed and claimed herein.